


Flow

by heyginger



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Art, M/M, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyginger/pseuds/heyginger
Summary: A fanmix and artwork forTechnologybyrosiedoesfic.I was so excited to get to create a complement for this fic!  It's romantic, sweet, angsty, and grownup in just the right balance.  Make sure to read it!





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Technology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775920) by [rosiedoesfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedoesfic/pseuds/rosiedoesfic). 



> Write-up below contains spoilers for Technology.

[LINK TO THE MIX!](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/1s1zkyguu52z556/AAD8oFWi8wiTYxX665ovmGjNa?dl=0)

There's also a lot of awesome music mentioned in the fic itself. [Here's a link to songs mentioned in the fic itself but NOT in the fanmix!](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/nqspvuctxu56cbt/AAB2gXHpB-usuJnELzJYXQMaa?dl=0)

**SIDE A: THROWBACK**

  
This part of the mix is composed of 80s and 90s songs. It's also more upbeat than Side B, and a more literal soundtrack for the story.

**basket case - green day**

_"Do you have the time to listen to me whine_  
_About nothing and everything all at once_  
_I am one of those_  
_Melodramatic fools_  
_Neurotic to the bone_  
_No doubt about it"_

The story opens on Patrick, unhappy about his inability to find a romantic partner. He's generally resistant to Pete's suggestion that he try online dating, and, frankly, whines about it for a while.

**virtual reality - jamiroquai**

_"Futures made of virtual insanity now_  
_Always seem to, be governed by this love we have_  
_For useless, twisting, our new technology_  
_Oh, now there is no sound for we all live underground"_

Joe and Patrick commiserate over the challenges of meeting someone online. Technology brings them quantity but not quality.

**drive - the cars**

_"Who's gonna tell you when_  
_It's too late_  
_Who's gonna tell you things_  
_Aren't so great"_

More on the theme of lonliness.

**good old-fashioned lover boy - queen**

_"Ooh love ooh loverboy_  
_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy_  
_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_  
_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy"_

Joe and Patrick go on a few fake dates to practice their skills as "loverboys", both trying to turn on the charm.

**talk dirty to me - poison**

_"You know I call you_  
_I call you on the telephone_  
_I'm only hoping that you're home_  
_So I can hear you_  
_When you say those words to me_  
_And whisper so softly_  
_I gotta hear you"_

Patrick and Joe test out their internet flirting and sexting skills. It's not through an actual phone call, but this song is a classic.

**pour some sugar on me - def leppard**

_"Pour your sugar on me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
_From my head to my feet, yeah"_

Feelings start to change and they have the first hint of sexual tension over licking some ice cream.

**i wanna dance with somebody - whitney houston**

_"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me"_

Again, pretty literal and pretty obvious. They go out clubbing and Joe ends up dancing with Patrick...and they're flirting pretty hardcore. Although (slightly more) metaphorically, this song also pretty much fits the whole fic, from both of their perspectives.

**you can't hurry love - phil collins**

_"Now wait_  
_Now love, love don't come easy_  
_But I keep on waiting_  
_Anticipating for that soft voice_  
_To talk to me at night_  
_For some tender arms_  
_Hold me tight"_

After the night at the club, it's pretty clear that something is happening between them, but life keeps throwing roadblocks in their way and they have to patient through a series of near-misses.

**only you - yazoo**

_"All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day_  
_And all I ever knew_  
_Only you"_

Classic 80s love song that totally describes what they've found together.

**home sweet home - motley crue**

_"Long and winding road_  
_I'm on my way_  
_I'm on my way_  
_Home sweet home"_

They finally work things out and start building a life together, with Teddy.

**you make my dreams - hall & oates**

_"Cause I ain't the way you found me_  
_And I'll never be the same oh yeah_  
_Well cause You (ooh ooh ooh ooh)_  
_Hmmm hmm you make my dreams come true"_

My theme song choice for the whole story. The story is about finding happiness and true love, and so is this song. Plus--what a jam.

**SIDE B: MODERN LOVE**

  
New music, less peppy than the oldies.

**when the night is over - lord huron**

_"My one and only love_  
_I've been lonely long enough_  
_Will I find you when the night is over?..._  
_Now how the trail has gone cold_  
_I don’t know where else to go"_

The story opens on Patrick and Joe both looking for love. Patrick, in particular, is looking for something serious: real love. This song is addressed to the true love that the singer hasn't met yet.

**real thing - turnstile**

_"But can I keep it all together_  
_Waiting for the real thing?_  
_Can I keep it all together_  
_Waiting for the real, the real thing?"_

This one's a banger--but again, about looking for something real. This represents Joe's realization that Patrick has the right idea in terms of looking for a serious relationship.

**all my friends are falling in love - the vaccines**

_"I hear that when people know then they know_  
_And that you can't even put into words_  
_But then sometimes you should go with the flow_  
_Because it's ain't always like how you've heard"_

Patrick and Joe both go on a series of dates with people who aren't "the one". This song describes dating someone who isn't quite right for you, but you wish they were.

**rorschach - typhoon**

_"Eyes on the screen_  
_We have all the information now, but what does it mean?"_

Probably not what the song writer intended, but this song reminds me, again, of the frustration of trying to meet someone in the modern age.

**white ferrari - frank ocean**

_"(Sweet 16, how was I supposed to know anything?)_  
_I let you out at Central_  
_I didn't care to state the plain_  
_Kept my mouth closed, we're both so familiar_  
_White Ferrari, good times"_

This song reminds me of the process of being comfortable with someone and wondering where the relationship is heading, or thinking the relationship might be changing. Patrick and Joe both go through this as their feelings develop--they've been friends since childhood and now they're starting to wonder if there might the possibility for more between them.

**atletico - rae morris**

_"From the back of the room, you were holding my glance_  
_I was trying to be cool but I can't really dance_  
_Is it something to do with the way that you move?_  
_In a matter of seconds, I'm falling for you, for you_  
_Are you the one I came for?_  
_I think I'm gonna get to know you"_

Pretty literal again--Joe watches Patrick dancing and wants to go dance with him/be with him.

**flow with it - st. paul & the broken bones**

_"Is it my lips that long for you_  
_Is it the heart that's breaking through_  
_Can we use all this love we ooze_  
_Let's try, but we always confuse it"_

Joe and Patrick start to give in to their feelings.

**love is easy - rex orange county feat. benny sings**

_"I'm laughing the clouds away_  
_I hear what the flowers say_  
_And drink every drop of rain_  
_And I see_  
_Places that I have been_  
_In ways that I've never seen_  
_My side of the grass is green_  
_Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple_  
_It feels so natural to me"_

This is the sweetest love song that encapsulates what Joe and Patrick feel when they go on their first date in Chicago.

**gap in the clouds - yellow days**

_"Oooh, all this time I was just running around_  
_A beautiful mind between those eyes_  
_I wasn’t looking, but oh I found_  
_A gap in the clouds, the sun comes out"_

Finding happiness somewhere unexpected.

**love you like that - dagny**

_"But I see myself next to you until we're old_  
_You know how they say you got the real thing_  
_When nothing else matters_  
_I love you like that"_

Their happy ending.


End file.
